


Just a normal sleepover

by Isilicious



Series: Jaime/Bart/Eduardo [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 dudes chilling in the bedroom 5 feet apart cause there not gay, Jaime is a dick, Jaime/Traci is mentioned, Jealous Ed, M/M, Ooc a bit, Poor bart, Teenage Drama, They all have issues, This takes place right before season 3, Will add more tags with the next chapter, im on the trash train, jealous jaime, left the ending open, light kisses, my skills are very rusty, no beta we die like men, theres gonna be confessions, they were supposed to have a relaxed sleepover, this is a mess, very dumb sleepover games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilicious/pseuds/Isilicious
Summary: Jaime and Traci had a fight and before they could settle it, Traci had to spontaneously go on a mission. In order to get some advice and chill he invited Bart to stay overnight. But his best friend also brought Eduardo along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D This is my first FF for this fandom even tho I'm in it for years now :'D  
> This was gonna be something completely different and now I got this mess.
> 
> English isn't my first language and so there will be probably mistakes in past and present or smt. But I tried my best at looking for them! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

El Paso  
09:15PM

On a stormy evening, three teenagers went into the woods to look for shelter for the night. They found an old, abandoned cabin deep in the forest and went inside. To their surprise, a candle burned inside and-

Just as Bart wanted to tell the exciting part he was distracted by Jaime‘s slightly annoyed facial expression.  
“Khaji-Da again?”, asked the Speedster.

Jaime sighed. “Si, he just doesn‘t stop telling me all the logical mistakes in your horror story”.

“Khaji-Da is the Scarab, right?”, Eduardo asked and Jaime nodded. 

“Did you failed to teach him that horror stories often do not make sense and are fun because of illogical things?”, Ed joked and even Bart had to giggle. Jaime only grinned. 

“No, he knows that. He‘s just in a bad mood.”, he replied. An embarrassing silence spread and Bart only watched as the two glared at each other.

“Who wants ice cream ?!”, the ginger asked and got up in a second.

Jaime looked at him questioningly. “I don‘t have ice cream, Bart”.

“Yeah you do... I brought some and quickly put it in the freezer before I greeted you”, the Speedster replied.  
“I've read a magazine that ice cream is the best remedy for love problems ... Andamusthaveatsleepover‘s! But first I'm going to change. It‘s easier to eat in stretching clothes!”. When he finished this sentence, he grabbed his white undershirt and red shorts, to Jaime‘s and Ed's amazement, in normal speed and disappeared in the bathroom.  
After 2 seconds, the two figured that Bart would‘ve already been back from changing his clothes unless he wants to give them booth some alone time to get to know each other better.

Eduardo was the first to speak up. “Listen, amigo. I know you had a crappy day and would have preffered to hang out with Bart alone, but I assume that you know how hard it is to say NO to those green, puppy eyes. When you had called we were already on the way to the cinema and since he didn‘t wanted to blow me off, but also wanted to assist you, he suggested this little sleepover. We do not have much contact otherwise, but for Bart we should be able to get along at least one night, right?”

“Si” Jaime got up, grabbed his blue shorts, headed for the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Bart? Are you finished yet?”  
“A long time ago! I'm downstairs in the kitchen and have already eaten half of the ice cream!”, Bart shouted joyfully from downstairs.  
“Dios mios!”, Jaime giggled and closed the bathroom door behind him.  
“What?! Changing clothes is exhausting!”. He stuffed the last spoon in his mouth, grabbed 2 more little pots of ice cream and ran up to Ed, who had just finished changing into his PJ‘s too.  
“Not crash! Am I too late again?!”, the redhead speedster joked and put the ice on the bedside table.  
Eduardo laughed. “Did you expect to see something interesting, Amigo?”  
Bart ran next to him. “Well...the birthmark that Asami told me about!”

Ed rolled his eyes. “I do not have an 'interesting‘ birthmark on my back”, he explained, grabbed a pot of ice cream and sat down on Jaime's bed. Meanwhile, Bart searched for a fitting movie in Jaime‘s DVD shelf to distract him from his love problems. 

“If you're looking for a love comedy, you can search for a long time, hermano”, Jaime grinned while closing his bedroom door behind him.

“Alright, no love comedy today! So I'll let you choose the movie!”, Bart laughed and went to the bed next to Ed. 

“Leave room for me!” And so Jaime himself jumped on his bed.

“Do you have FlixNet?” Ed asked bored, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

“Si. Of course! Maybe there's something good to watch on there”, Jaime replied and grabbed the remote. He logged in and Bart noticed how fast he clicked on ‚connect‘ so he doesn‘t have to see his user photo. Bart knew it was a kissing picture of him and Traci. Not long after that Jaime had chosen a movie and turned it on. ‚The Nun'

Eduardo and Jaime silently ate their ice cream while Bart covered his face every time he suspected a jump scare.  
About half into the movie Bart asked again. “Did she texted you yet?”. He had first asked around an hour ago so it was to check again.

Jaime briefly looked at his phone, which laid next to the now empty ice cream pot.

“No... Do you think I should write to her?”

“You did that the last two times. Let her apologize first this time. In addition, tomorrow morning, everything will be crash again, her-man-o!”

Jaime sighed.

“If I knew the reason for the drama, maybe I could give you better advice? And yes! I know! Eduardo is here and you don't know each other so well, but look at it this way! He is completely neutral about the situation”, grinned the speedster.

Eduardo continued to stare at the television and acted as if he didn‘t noticed or heard anything at all.

“She broke up with me. Not for forever. More like taking a little break. She said both of us would need a little more time and there are still a few things to clarify. Besides all that she said she‘s feeling a little restricted lately”, Jaime admitted, leaning his face on his hand.

Ed grinned slightly angry. Bart, however, put his hand on the shoulder of his best friend to comfort him.

“Everything's going to be fine, Blue”, the Speedster said calmly and with empathy. “Sometimes such things take time. But you two love each other. And you know what they say. True love will prevail!”.

Jaime's expression softened.  
“Thank you, Bart. Thank you for always being there for me!” He thanked him and gently put his hand on Bart‘s. The redhead happily smiled back at him.

~For you? Always!~  
“That's what her-man-os are for, Blue!”

“The movie is over btw”, Ed pointed out. “But you guys have not missed anything. It was boring. The movie we wanted to watch in the cinema is from the same director. Good that we have saved the money.”

Bart grimaced. “Hey, I promised you that we go to the movies, so we will do that! We could go to this other movie with mummies tomorrow! It's gonna be so crash! Probably...”

Jaime crawled out of his thoughts. “Can...can I come with you guys?”

Eduardo was fed up with Jaime but before he could say no, Bart nodded to Jaime, and he decided to hold back. Suddenly Bart quickly disappeared between the two and returned with a small piece of paper in his hand.

“-Telling horror stories. Check  
— eat ice cream. Check,  
— watch a bad movie. Check,  
— talk about problems. Check.”, he quietly spoke to himself while doing check marks.

“You have a sleepover activities list?”, Eduardo asked, smiling. Bart was odd sometimes. But a good odd. At least that's how Eduardo thought of it.

“Yep”!, answered the speedster. “Even among friends, one day you may run out of ideas what to do at sleepover‘s, but not with me! Haha”

“What's left on your list?”, Eduardo asked teasingly.

“Do you know the game where one says a sentence and the others have to continue with another sentence? Like a story! Just that we all can randomly decide what happens next?”, he tried to explain.

Both nodded.  
“Good!”, Bart replied. “There weren‘t any sleepover parties in my time and you've been the only ones who have agreed to play this game with me so far!”, He grinned happily.  
“I begin! Then Jaime”, he looked at Eduardo. “And then you! And so on!”

“Once upon a time-no, that's lousy. I‘ll try again. In a distant galaxy lived a knight.”

Jaime didn‘t know straight away how to proceed. “And ... this knight‘s name was ... Paul.”

“Paul was looking for his dog”, Eduardo quickly added.

“That's so crash! Sorry! Back to the story! His beloved dog, Bob, was kidnapped 2 years ago by evil aliens!”

“But even tho it was hard he had finally caught up with the kidnappers.”

“Just before he wanted to save his beloved dog, a new dog came into his life.”

The atmosphere changed.

“Uhhh... But Paul still wanted to rescue his old dog and went with his new dog, Jack, into the alien‘s hiding place”

“Where Paul saved Bob and all other trapped dogs, and they all lived happily ever after”

“Oh, but that's not how the story ends!”

Booth of them hadn‘t expected that Ed would continue the game.

“Because ... apparently they were not happy until the end of their lives?”, Bart asked slightly confused.

Ed skipped Jaime‘s story part and continued talking.

“No, because Bob quickly realized that his owner was starting to care more about Jack and completely forgot about him. Bob was sad but his owner just didn‘t care to talk to him”

Everyone went silent.

“Uh okay, is there something you got a problem with?”, Jaime asked, knowing that Eduardo was implying something.

“Guys! Guys! Please don‘t fight! Everything OK, Ed?”, the speedster tried to calm the situation.

“I'm sorry, Bart but nothing is okay. I've been watching this for a long time now”, Ed said and pointed his finger at Jaime.“And what I find worst is how you don‘t even recognize your bad behavior!”

— I told you this Eduardo Dorado Jr. would only cause trouble. Eliminate him! —

“No!”, Jaime whispered. “What's your problem?!”

Bart just looked confused.

Eduardo found it really difficult to calm down. So he didn‘t.  
“For weeks you‘ve been ditching Bart, because of your girlfriend but at the first sign of relationship problems, you call him and wanna spend time with him!”

Jaime was baffled. “That's what friends do! Support each other!” Bart tried to dismiss the situation. Again without success.

“Are you trying to imply that I only use Bart?!”, Jaime said angry and got up from the bed.

“That's how it seems to me, yes! In these last two months Bart hung out with you like ten times?”, Eduardo replied and crossed his arms.

“Blue, Ed please calm down ...”, the speedster asked nicely, but he was being ignored. AGAIN.

“I'm sorry Bart, but I can not watch him hurt anymore!”, Ed tried to justify himself.

“I have no idea what you're talking about! ”, Jaime hissed back.

“Do not be silly Jaime! I-”. Ed was interrupted.

“Stop! You both! Right now!”, Bart shouted determinedly.  
Eduardo and Jaime just looked perplexed. They never heard the happy speedster that loud.  
“Please guys, sit down”.  
To his surprise, they obeyed him silently and sat down on each end of the bed again.  
“Thanks”.  
The Speedster exhaled, thought about something for a moment and then lifted his head.  
“Now we all gonna be feeling the mode”, he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing! >:D

“Now we all gonna be feeling the mode”, he sighed.

Jaime and Eduardo waited tensely for Bart's next step as they stared at each other angrily.

-It is your home Jaime Reyes, suggested tactic. Throw this Eduardo out-

Jaime would have liked nothing better than that, but he didn‘t do it because of Bart.

“That won‘t solve our problem”, he quietly replied to Khaji-Da.

Bart snapped out of his thoughts.

“I'm sorry Blue, I wasn‘t very honest with you!”, apologized the redhead sincerely. 

Jaime's body lost tension, and he looked questioningly at him. Eduardo wrinkled his nose.

“If you're talking about the Chicken Whizzies-”

“No,” Bart said. “I should‘ve talked to you and not let out my frustrations at Ed. I'm a terrible friend ...“ His emerald green eyes slowly started to tear up.

Ed and Jaime didn‘t like to see Bart like this. It wasn‘t often that the speedster was on the verge of crying. And this time, it left an extra bitter aftertaste, as they were responsible for it.

Jaime looked piteously at Bart and gently touched his shoulder.  
“Hey” he began gently.“It's OK Bart. I'm here now. You can tell me what troubles you. Maybe then I can understand what Eduardo's problem is?”

Ed's anger became less and changed to being embarrassed.

The speedster brought all his courage together. He hated confrontations. Because he was not good with confrontations. Why should he be? With his super speed, escaping was mostly easier.

“I don't like it that we're not hanging out that much anymore. Please don't get me wrong, I can imagine how exhausting your life is right now. School, being a hero and having a girlfriend. I really like Traci and I do not want to miss the evenings with her and you. I think ... what I'm trying to say is that I ... “

Bart let out a frustrated exhale and blushed.

“When you and Traci got together, I was sad because I knew that a lot of things would change between us. I had become so used to the fact that we were both inseparable, that it broke my heart not to be alone at your side anymore. And because I'vehadacrushonyoueversinceIfirstsawyou! Of course, I never told you that.”

Ed swallowed hard. He knew it was time for this kind of talk between all three of them but to hear his crush confessing his love to someone else still hurt pretty much.

“But I was scared-” the redhead wanted to confess further but Jaime interrupted him.  
“You were afraid? How I would react? That I will forget everything you did for me and that our friendship would be over?”, Jaime asked incredulously.

Ed frowned. He heard something in Jaime's voice that he did not like at all. Regret.

Bart nodded silently and was very surprised when Jaime pulled him into a close hug. Holding him there with an unbreakable grip.

Now fear spread in Ed. He didn‘t wanted to see Bart suffer from his feelings for Jaime anymore. That's why he forced this conversation. But only now did he realize he might end up being the one to suffer.

“Bart” Jaime began calmly. “I'm so sorry for how I've treated you these last two months.” His hug got tighter.

“No, I'm sorry, Blue. You couldn‘t know”, the speedster replied sadly.

“If I had been honest with you then it would have never come this far.” Jaime loosened the hug to look at Bart's face. His green eyes sparkled with the tears he was still holding back. His cheeks were so red with shame that it was hard to spot his freckles and his face was full of despair.

“I love you too, Bart. And I thought that you could never see me as more than just your best friend. How could you ever love me if I was responsible for all the suffering in your past? That's why I never said anything. It‘s not like I don‘t like Traci and I know it is a disgusting thing to do and say but by spending more time with Traci I was trying to eliminate my feelings for you”, Jaime admitted hesitantly.

Ed‘s alarm bells immediately went off and his body tensed.

The redhead was bewildered. He never expected Jaime to love him too. Bart was speechless. His heart was racing, and he was sure everyone could probably hear it.

“Seems like we both have fucked up”, Jaime joked, shuffling through the speedsters soft hair. Bart smiled again and suddenly Jaime felt the urge to kiss him. To show him what he feels. Just as the speedster wanted to hug him again, he put his hand on Bart's warm cheek and leaned his head slightly to one side.

“Oh, olvidarlo!”, Eduardo shouted and teleported immediately between the lips of the two, so they both gave him a kiss on the cheek unintentionally.

“Dude!”, yelled Jaime and immediately pulled back his face in shock. Bart, on the other hand, remained calm.

Eduardo swiftly wiped his cheek, which had been touched by the lips of his rival, grabbed Bart's hands and looked determined into the his green eyes.

"I like you too, Bart!", he confessed quickly.

Jaime's jaw dropped. Now he understood why they didn't got along. Eduardo thinks of him as a rival.

"Even if you just hung out with me because there was no one else. I still like you!"

Bart looked at Eduardo gently. “What are you talking about, Ed? You were not a substitute for Jaime. You saved me from being sad and cheered me up. I'm honored to be liked by auch a crash and wonderful person like you”.

Then the speedster lightly pressed his lips on Eduardo's. It was not a 'I-Love-You-Lets-Get-Married' kiss. Rather, like a kiss you gave your parents before going to sleep. Nevertheless, Jaime was disappointed.

“I like you too, Ed”, Bart admitted. “But I need some time to think about everything that happened here today”

“Looks like I missed my chance...”, Jaime said a bit depressed.

“You and Traci are meant for each other, Blue”, smiled the redhead in his direction. “But you will always have a special place in my heart...”

Jaime was about to say something, but Bart's soft lips on his stopped him.

Eduardo just watched silently. It was the same kiss he got. Guess letting them kiss at least once was all he could do for even starting this mess.

Bart then popped back onto the bed.

“Well, that was crash. What‘s the moral of the story? Communication helps. By the way, I'm hungry. Do we still got Chicken Whizzies?”, he asked, as if the last hour hadn‘t been the most chaotic in his life so far.

Ed and Jaime just smiled. Now that they all knew how they felt for each other, only time could tell what will become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading and I wish you a wonderful day <3
> 
> Also I really need some friends to talk about all the YJ ships :'D


End file.
